


Working on a day off

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Domestic Married Amasai Oneshots [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: BACK AT IT AGAIN, Cuddles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Falling Asleep At One's Desk, Fluff, It's just Rantaro bein himself, Kisses, M/M, Married Couple, Not of either of them, Sleepy Kisses, Slight Relapse Mention, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angst if you squint, dw Shuichi doesn't let it slide, of one of Rantaro's patients, since Rantaro is a therapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: Speaking of his husband, Rantaro’s big hope right now is that Shuichi will have tomorrow off from work so they can spend some time together. The biggest reason why he has Fridays off is because Shuichi also has Fridays off, which means they can spend the day doing whatever they want to. Hanging out, doing husband things. The like. Rantaro’s not about to regret taking some extra time for one of his kiddos, but he still feels awful whenever he has to let Shuichi down. There’s a new detective movie out that Shuichi’s really been wanting to see, and going to the movies alone is never fun. It’s not like he can take Tsuki, their cat.---Rantaro comes home late from work and finds his husband asleep at his desk.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Domestic Married Amasai Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691560
Comments: 15
Kudos: 89





	Working on a day off

Traffic is always so terrible on Fridays. That’s why Rantaro usually has them off, but one of his clients relapsed recently and he wanted to schedule double, just so that she has someone to check in with (because aside from him, she has  _ nobody)  _ but the only other days that work for her are Fridays. No point in telling her that those are usually his vacation days. He doesn’t have to get into that. Her safety is more important and he’s more than willing to sacrifice some downtime if it means she’ll stay alive.

But again, traffic sucks. Rantaro gets on the bus at around five thirty and he gets off at his stop at eight, dropping his briefcase onto the ground for a moment to stretch his arms over his head. Yeesh, the cramps he gets from being on a vehicle that isn’t moving for almost three hours. He doesn’t even have to transfer and yet here he is, over two hours later, with absolutely no feeling in his ass. It’s fine, he’ll deal, but yeesh. He’s looking forward to hopping in bed with his husband later and getting some good cuddles in.

Speaking of his husband, Rantaro’s big hope right now is that Shuichi will have tomorrow off from work so they can spend some time together. The biggest reason why he has Fridays off is because Shuichi  _ also  _ has Fridays off, which means they can spend the day doing whatever they want to. Hanging out, doing husband things. The like. Rantaro’s not about to regret taking some extra time for one of his kiddos, but he still feels awful whenever he has to let Shuichi down. There’s a new detective movie out that Shuichi’s really been wanting to see, and going to the movies alone is never fun. It’s not like he can take Tsuki, their cat.

So Rantaro’s really, really hoping that Shuichi will have Saturday off. So they can catch the movie, sure, but also so that they can see each other. They’re both so busy all the time-- and admittedly it’s for a good reason, they’re both doing what they love and what they’re passionate about, but still. Rantaro sighs, picking up his briefcase and walking the remaining four blocks to their house. It’ll be alright. He and Shuichi will eat dinner tonight and maybe talk for a bit before falling asleep. That’ll be nice. More than nice, actually. Shuichi is Rantaro’s favourite person to talk to.

Usually, when Rantaro gets home while Shuichi already is, he’s greeted with a shout or something when he unlocks the door. Tsuki running over and rubbing himself against Rantaro’s calf isn’t anything new, but the silence from his husband is. Rantaro notes that the kitchen light is on, as well as a light from upstairs. Their bedroom perhaps-- or maybe Shuichi’s study. That feels more likely. Shuichi takes work home fairly often, being passionate as he is about the work that he’s doing.

That Shuichi’s working on a day off that could’ve been spent with him makes Rantaro frown, but again. Can’t be helped. There’s no point in feeling guilty. Rantaro switches into his indoor shoes and hangs up his jacket, loosening his tie as he bends over to scoop up his cat. Tsuki immediately starts purring, bumping against Rantaro’s chin with his nose, and the cool, wet sensation brings a smile onto his face. He pads into the kitchen first and foremost, notes that the ingredients for udon are out but nothing has been started yet. He hums, deciding to come back down and do that later before slipping out from the kitchen and heading up the stairs.

Just as Rantaro suspected, the light is coming from Shuichi’s study, the door to which being cracked open just a tad, enough to allow the deep yellow light to come spilling out into the dark hall. Tsuki squirms against him so he puts the cat down, walking over to the door and rapping lightly on it with his knuckles. When that gets no response, he nudges the door open with his shoulder, peering inside to see what’s up.

The brief worry that formed in Rantaro’s stomach when Shuichi said nothing immediately evaporates at the sight of his husband bent over his desk, his arms tucked under his face as a makeshift pillow and his mouth slightly ajar. His eyes are well and truly shut, his back rising and falling with gentle breaths. Shuichi stays up pretty late every night, so it’s not much of a surprise that he’d fall asleep while working. Plus, the case files that he’s always poring over? Dry as hell. Rantaro knows that he could never even dream of getting through those things. He’d just get bored way too easily.

Rantaro smiles, feeling something in his chest warm when Shuichi crinkles his nose in his sleep, shaking his head slightly as though he’s got an itch-- or perhaps he’s annoyed. It’s an expression he always makes whenever Rantaro messes up his hair, usually paired with some kind of protestations about how he’s not a child but in fact a man in his mid-thirties. Rantaro can’t really help himself, though. Shuichi’s hair is so soft and the indignance is so sweet, even after all this time. Idly, Rantaro reaches out and runs a hand through his husband’s dark hair, combing out the knots in the silky locks. Though Shuichi is unconscious, he seems to relax into the touch, a soft exhalation leaving his parted lips.

“Alright,” Rantaro breathes out too, speaking more to himself than Shuichi in an attempt to break out of his stupor. “Looks like it’s bedtime for Shuichi.” With that he moves forward, gently pulling out Shuichi’s chair so that he has space to tuck an arm underneath his husband’s legs, bracing his upper body with his other arm and scooping him up. Back when they were younger, Shuichi weighed practically nothing. It was almost scary carrying him around sometimes. Felt like he wasn’t even there. Now though he’s more of a healthy weight-- though definitely nothing that’s ever caused Rantaro any trouble to carry. And even if it did it wouldn’t matter. Rantaro loves carrying Shuichi and he’d do it anyway.

He hums under his breath as he turns off the lamp at Shuichi’s desk, leaving everything else as is and slipping from the study. Shuichi lets out a quiet groan as he slips into their room, probably because of all the movement, nuzzling against Rantaro’s collarbone and curling his fingers in the fabric of his button-down. The act coaxes another fond smile out of Rantaro, which only broadens as he leans down to place Shuichi on the mattress, because his husband refuses to let go.

“Hi, baby,” he murmurs, kissing Shuichi on the forehead. Shuichi lets out a quiet noise, his eyelashes fluttering, and Rantaro chuckles. “Sleepy?”

“Mmm,” Shuichi tilts his face upwards, finally cracking his eyes open when he connects their lips in a sloppy kiss. “You’re home late.”

“I know,” Rantaro sighs, sitting down on the edge of the bed and humming when Shuichi curls up against him, his head still resting by his collar. “Traffic was terrible. I was on the bus for almost three hours. It was excruciating,” he admits, closing his eyes lightly.

“You okay?” Shuichi asks. “I know being on a crowded bus for several hours isn’t really your thing.”   
  


“Fine,” Rantaro assures, kissing his husband again, this time on the crown of his head. “You hungry? I can make food.”

“I was s’posed to make food tonight,” grumbles Shuichi, closing his eyes again and furrowing his brow. The expression makes Rantaro smile, brushing his hair out of his face.

“Yeah, but I like cooking for you. Besides, it’s the least I can do, since I took away our day together.”

“You still feel bad about that?” Shuichi opens one of his eyes, frowning.

Oh. Well, that’s uncomfortable. Rantaro clears his throat. “Only a little.” It’s really not a big deal and he’d rather not have some long conversation about it. “I cherish our time together and I don’t like taking away from it. You probably spent the whole of today cooped up in your office when you could’ve been--”

“You’re a good therapist, ‘m not gonna fault you for that,” Shuichi chastises. “I said it’s okay and I meant it. When you upset me it’s my job to tell you, alright? And you didn’t upset me. The only thing that upsets me is when you make that face,” he reaches up and grabs Rantaro’s cheeks in both his hands, squeezing. “You look like a sad puppy n’ it’s not okay.”

“Ow, ow, okay, I get the point,” Rantaro pulls away, laughing despite himself, and Shuichi cracks a grin, his grey eyes twinkling even in the dark. “Do you have tomorrow off? I noticed you took work home.”

“I do,” Shuichi hums, his smile relaxing into something more self-satisfied. “I wanna go see that new movie. The adaption, remember? I don’t know that it will be any good, but I’d still like to watch it.”

Rantaro smiles. “Can’t imagine any way I’d rather spend my time.” He accepts the kiss that Shuichi offers him, squeezing his husband’s shoulder before getting to his feet. “I’m gonna go make the udon, alright? You stay here. We can eat dinner in bed tonight.”

“Sounds fantastic,” Shuichi mumbles, fluttering his eyes shut. “Wake me if I fall asleep again.”

“Okay,” Rantaro says softly, lingering for just a moment longer to admire the way his husband looks in the dim light, the rush of warmth to his chest that hasn’t gone away, even after all these years.

(When he returns upstairs with two steaming bowls of udon, Shuichi is, in fact, asleep. He looks so peaceful and lovely like that, resting there, that Rantaro almost doesn’t want to wake him. But the bright smile that appears on his face when his eyes flutter open is twice as gorgeous, so Rantaro finds that he can’t really regret it.)

**Author's Note:**

> me, of the summary: And That's Exactly What Happened
> 
> damn. i love them. shoutout to the discord for throwing out this hc (i believe it was jelly who mentioned shuichi falling asleep at his desk) because i had to write it immediately.
> 
> [clears throat] THEY ARE IN LOVE okay that is all


End file.
